


Roar Means 'I Love You' in Dinosaur

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, fic request, fluffy fluff, light injury, stupidness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: How did Mikey figure out that the ‘Dinosaurs on Trampolines’ method is the right one to cheer Raph up?A fic requested by@Kzager52!!
Relationships: Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	Roar Means 'I Love You' in Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> “I would love a fic of how Mikey went through with the idea to use a dinosaur costume while bouncing on a trampoline as a means to comfort Raph and make him feel better about being sad. In Repairin' the Baron he did mention that method did work on Raph hence why he tried it on Draxum. Thought it would be a cute idea to write about how Mikey succeeded to make his bro feel better lol” -[@Kzager52](https://twitter.com/Kzager52?s=20)

“Guys, check out what I ordered online!” The youngest of the family calls his brothers, for them to leave whatever they are doing and approach him.

“It better be worth the money, Michael.” Donatello says uninterestingly, watching his baby brother’s shell while he fiddles with the box in front of him.

“Oh, it _is_ worth the money, Don.” Mikey says with a confident nod, still not facing his brothers, “I introduce: dun dun dun dun,” He hums dramatically, before turning around, “THE DINOSAUR COSTUME!”

Silence creeps the lair, yet Mikey’s smile still stands, waiting for a reaction from the twins who are seeming unfazed before him.

“A _dinosaur costume_?” A reaction finally comes from Leo, who questions in disbelief, “Mikey, how _in the world_ is this worth the money?”

“Based on my calculations, you’ve just squandered 20% of the profit that provides us with our necessities on… let me say it in a word that you’ll understand: Nonsense.” Donnie states, tapping on his wrist communicator.

Mikey’s face doesn’t fall, and instead waves with his hands, “Come on, guys! Halloween’s coming soon! I just wanted to wear something different this year other than… you know? Nothing.”

Leo shakes his head, crossing his arms, “Bro, you’re supposed to finally take the chance of walking around without any disguise!”

“Leo’s right. Surprisingly.” Donnie says, “That just defeats the reason of us favoring this particular holiday…”

Mikey expression glooms as he pouts, “You guys are _not_ cool!” The statement is followed by Leo sticking his tongue out, in which Mikey returns the action, “I’m sure Raph will like it more than- Wait… where is Raph?”

The trio exchange looks then search with their eyes in the living room, which isn’t occupying anyone other than the three siblings. The features of Donnie, Leo and Mikey sadden as they conclude the answer.

“He’s still upset… isn’t he…?” Mikey finally says after moments of silence, brushing on his injured arm.

“Well, we’re talking about the guy who apologizes a million times when he _accidentally_ punches any of us… so yeah…” Leo says, not in the most playful tone.

“He’s going to need some more time to get over what happened…” Donnie explains, his fingers automatically heading to stroke the treated wound on his side.

Mikey’s face falls, averting his eyes, “Hmm… Maybe… I can go talk to him?”

“Haven’t you tried already?” Leo asks.

“Well, yes…” His expression lights suddenly, “But this time, I’m surprising him with _this_!” Taking his Dinosaur costume, Mikey puts it on. The twins watch him in a ridiculing eye.

“I fail to see how this is going to help…” The genius states honestly after Mikey stands up with the green dinosaur costume.

“Well, you’re dumb then, Donald.” Mikey with a closed eye utters, “Raph _loves_ animals! I’m sure he’ll bounce back once he sees me as a cute, little dino!”

The twins look at each other with raised brows, silently doubting everything they are hearing.

“And,” Mikey continues, his tone shifting, “it also helps by hiding the bandages. No need to remind him that we got hurt…”

Donnie’s and Leo’s eyes become sympathetic in a flash, turning to see that Mikey has moved from his spot and is now heading for the leader’s room.

The twins stand there, wincing at each other.

**ROTTMNT**

Raph grunts once he hears a knock beside the doorframe, rolling on the bed for his plastron to be on bottom. While doing so, a jolt of pain from his shoulder irritates him, and he grunts once more.

How could he be so stupid? How could he be so careless? He should have stuck to his brothers’ sides. He should’ve controlled himself.

Because not only did he get separated from his younger brothers by taking a wrong step inside that damn death trap, he also turned savage; and when he finally found his brothers inside that maze, instead of getting them to safety, he _attacked_ them, got them hurt, forced them to fight him instead of Big Mama (the one who captured them and put them in that maze), and only turned back to normal after a knockout from Donnie’s taser; which also meant that they needed to _carry him_ while escaping from Big Mama.

Now, in what world does a leader let this happen to his team?? To be the cause of a problem bigger than the original problem? Right in this moment, he feels like the worst turtle in the world, and the fact that his brothers _got_ _hurt_ because of him makes him feel aggravated… as well as terribl-

Another knock sounds, and Raph does nothing, just waits for whoever that is to come in. He hopes they’ll just leave him alone, because he doesn’t want to see that damage that he has done…

Still, his hopes are too far-fetched.

He hears the curtain slide, and then an enthusiastic voice,

“Hey, Raph!”

Raphael turns his head the other side to see his baby brother… wearing a dinosaur costume?

He stares at him for a while, baffled on so many levels. Mikey approaches him with a bright smile, stopping mid-track to point at himself proudly,

“How would you like it?”

Raph hoists himself to sit on his knees, trying to find a statement that isn’t going to make Mikey lash out on him, “Uh… nice… costume…?”

“Correct answer, good job!” Mikey fake applauds, causing Raph to turn even more confused.

“What’s that even for?” The red-clad asks, crossing his arms.

Mikey shrugs nonchalantly, “What else? Halloween.”

Raph’s eyebrow raises, “Y’r plannin’ to go _with_ a disguise?”

Mikey brings his finger in front of Raph’s face, fakely scoffing, “Nu-uh, it’s not a _disguise_. It’s a _costume_. Big difference, bro!”

Raph stares at his baby brother for a while, before smiling slightly, even though he’s still upset. This little guy never fails to surprise (and confuse) him with his questionable poorly-explained attitudes.

“And does it look like today’s Halloween, Mikey?” The oldest asks.

Raph can’t help but realize that Mikey’s face has fallen slightly. Before he can ask about it, however, the youngest exclaims,

“Nah, it’s not just a costume for Halloween, dude! It’s also a character that has a name: ‘Doctor Positive’!” He whispers the last part magically.

“‘Dr. Positive’?” Raph repeats in confusion.

“Yup!” Mikey goes and wraps his (non-injured) arm around his big brother’s neck, “A dino doctor who allows you to see the positive side of a situation!” He says, just making all this up.

And Raph knows that, yet decides to play along, “Alright, Dr. Positive. Before you preform your magic, may I ask you what brought you here in the first place?”

Mikey unwraps his arm to be opposite of his brother, “Oh, w-what brought me?” He asks hesitantly, not wanting to bring up the situation that upsets his brother, before spotting the trampoline in the corner of his brother’s room. The same trampoline Raph took from him and forbade him from jumping on since Mikey’d once fallen on the floor after doing a high jump and sprained his ankle really, really badly. The youngest smirks, now is his chance to take his bouncer back,

“Doctor Positive likes trampolines. But everyone keeps telling him that he’s too big.” He starts dramatically as he prepares himself to fake cry, “Will you allow him, for once, to have the most thing he desires yet never tried?” And here is where the puppy-eyes show.

Raph sees what Mikey is trying to do, and rolls his eyes playfully, “Raph approves, Dr. Positive. But be careful not to jump too high.”

“YEEEEEES!” Mikey takes no time to rush for his long, lost trampoline, completely forgetting his persona.

Raph quietly chuckles, before something nags at the back of his mind. Right, the reason why he trapped himself here from the beginning of the day. He sighs sadly. It is a great possibility that the incident of yesterday will keep eating him alive for a while. Maybe foreve-

“Hey Raaaaaph...” Raph snaps out of his thoughts to face his little brother, who has brought the trampoline closer to his bed, standing on it, “Check this out!” He starts jumping up and down, then flips back and forth. With each thump the ground shakes, and for an unknown reason, Raph starts chuckling. Upon seeing this, Mikey's grin widens as he does the most ridiculous thing he's ever done in his life:

“~I’M A GREEN DINO ON A TRAMPOLINE~!” Mikey sings in a dumb voice, and Raph started muffling his laughs, “~A DINO THAT MAKES THE GROUND SHAKIIIN~!!”

At this, Raph lost it. Laughing hysterically at the scene even though it isn’t that funny. But the tone of his baby brother is what sent him. Suddenly, the air leaves him when Mikey jumps from the trampoline to his chest, and they both laugh crazily in the hug.

“Are you two okay?” Comes Leo’s voice as he and Donnie enter, and Mikey and Raph look at them with wide grins.

“Tell ya what, Leo? I have no idea…” Raph said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“I just figured out that Dr. Positive can cheer Raph up!! Just by jumpin’ on the trampoline!!!” Mikey exclaims, "Told you it was worth the money!!!”

“Oh, boy… Another Doctor…?” Donnie says as he face-palms.

“So, Raph’s not upset anymore?” Leo asks, full of hope.

The trio turn their gazes towards the leader, who froze, lowering his gaze. Before he can approve or disapprove, though, the remaining two jump at him, and six arms wrap around him, taking him by surprise,

“Guys-” Raph is about to say something, but Leo cuts him,

“Ssshhh Raph. We know you can’t forgive yourself…”

“But the thing is, _we_ already forgave you!” Mikey says.

“You can’t do anything about the situation right now other than letting us try and help you…” Leo states.

“…and maybe _then_ we can make sure that this will never happen again.” Donnie finishes his twin’s statement.

Raph smiles, knowing that his brothers won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, “Alright, guys. You can try…”

The three youngsters smile, before Mikey shoots up in lightning speed and hops on the trampoline,

“Let me start my role by giving this to Raph~” Mikey announces before jumping, and Raph’s laughter fills the room,

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! IT’S A DINOSAUR ON A TRAMPOLINE!!!”

The twins are standing there, dumbfounded.

“Should we be worried about them?” Donnie whispers to Leo.

“I think they’re gonna be fine…” Leo whispers back.

**~~**

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> An honorary to the people who laugh at the smallest things, I give you: this fic!
> 
> This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever written!! I literally wrote it with the two remaining brain cells in my brain... BUT I LOVE IT!! Hope it’s good enough for you, [@Kzager52](https://twitter.com/Kzager52?s=20)!! <3
> 
> Wanna request a fic? Click [here](https://curiouscat.qa/UniPopcorn1414)!!
> 
> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3


End file.
